Arkham Origins: A Christmas Eve to Remember
by IAmMattis
Summary: Brother and Sister sharing the same blood has 50 million dollar bounty on their heads, almost all of Gotham's most notorious villains including some of the world's most deadliest assassins is coming for them on Christmas Eve. They are in for a wild night in Gotham. Oneshot.


**Arkham Origins: A Christmas Eve to Remember**

**Prologue **

* * *

**Five years ago in Siberia**

_"Get in!" the guards pushed me to a cell in Siberia, I got into a bar fight with couple of low life Jackasses hours ago, I was here after the letter I received from my father two months after the funeral of my mom._

_"Hey, I didn't start the fight, idiots. They provoked me, damnit!" I yelled at them as they closed the door. _

_"Damn Siberian morons." I sat down with my thoughts all alone or at least I thought I was alone._

_"When I was told by my father that someone was coming today, I never thought that person would be you. A man who likes to fight for no reason at all" A woman said wearing a leather outfit leaned. She has green eyes, brunette hair and a face of an angel. She was beautiful._

_"Well, tonight I fought six of the ugliest son of bitches but this isn't first time I got into a bar fight."_

_"I counted five, Jericho." She corrected me_

_"How do you know my name?" I asked with a surprised look on my face, _

_She shrugged, "The world is too small for someone like you to disappear, no matter how deep he chooses to sink."_

_"Who are you?" I asked, _

_"My name is Talia Al Ghul, I am your half-sister. I speak for our father the great Ra's Al Ghul. A man greatly feared in the underworld of criminals, who can offer you a path." Well, we do share the same eye color._

_"What makes you think that I need a path?" I asked,_

_"You lost someone dear in your life, so you travelled around the world trying to understand the injustice of humanity, which had brought you here. But you have become truly lost on the way." Talia said as she sat down to next, she didn't feel threatened._

_"What path can our father Ra's Al Ghul offer?" I asked intrigued_

_"A path of a man who shares his hatred of evil and wants true justice to be served. The path of the League of Assassins."_

_I chuckled, "Vigilantes."_

_"No no, we're not vigilantes. A vigilante is a person who is a concerned citizen. They could be destroyed or locked up." Talia said the last part while looking around my cell_

_"But, if you have a ideal to become more than just a man, then you become something else completely. A legend, my dear brother." Talia explained when she got up and headed for door. "You will be released by tomorrow. There is a village up on the mountains, my personal servant will meet you there and guide you to our headquarters. There you will find the answer you've been looking for?"_

_"What's the answer to my question?"_

_"Only you can find out for yourself." She replied as she left the cell._

* * *

**Present day**

It was another day at the office in the batcave, Bruce was having a bit of trouble with a hostage situation at Gotham Bank but it was nothing that he couldn't handle. Barb and I were monitoring the news on the big screens when Bruce came back arriving in the Batplane.

"How did it go at the Bank?" I asked,

"The usual." He replied as he took off his mask

"So what are you going to do? I mean tomorrow is Christmas Eve, are we celebrating this year?"  
He thought about it for a moment, "I'll think about it." Well that's something. Bruce is never one for the holidays, that's for sure. But since he and my sister Talia hooked up, he became more open mind.

Just then my cellphone ringed and I went to answer.

"_Hello, brother."_

_"_Hello, Talia. How's it going in Tibet?"

"_Everything's fine. I'm on my plane back home to Gotham. How's everyone?"_

"It's all good, you know. The holidays are coming so… we're preparing."

"_It's been a long time since we did that. Remember Istanbul?"_

I chuckled fondly, "Yeah I do. Ah good times. When is your plane arriving?"

"_Tomorrow afternoon. See you there. Merry Christmas, brother."_

_"_Merry Christmas, sister. I'll tell Bruce and everyone that you said hi." I replied hanging up on her.

"Talia?" Bruce asked,

"Yep, wanted me to say hi to everyone." I answered as I put cellphone back in my pocket.  
things had gone good lately here. Talia is still bit grudgy against Barb but they have come to an agreement sort to speak and that's all I have to say about that because I hated to play the peacekeeper between. Women, women, women. Why was I born handsome instead of ugly? Then the batsignal activated on the big computer.  
Bruce, Barb and I went to see what was going on. Barbara typed on the keyboard and out popped the news and it was not good at all.

"_This just in: a recorded message was just played at the Vicki Vale Show just a few moments ago by no other than Black Mask. Viewer discretion is advised."_ The reporter said, then the message played.

"_Good evening, Gotham. Don't you just love the holidays? The snow, the weather, the kids and the Christmas songs."_

_"_He needs therapy, for sure. What a melodramatic jackass." I commented,

"Don't you think it's out of option?" Barb asked the obvious with a eyebrow raised

I shrugged, "Just a thought."

"_For the last several years this city has an ongoing problem. Some freak thinks he is a hero and it just got worse_ _by this new players named Jericho and his smoking hot sister, they had been on everyone's nerves. But luckily, there ain't a problem in the world that can't be solved with a little bit of money. So at Christmas Eve, we all win. I'm putting a bounty on the brother and sister Jericho, one of you thugs walks away with 50 million dollars and rest… well, we'll get rid of the brother and the sister _for good." He laughed and then the message ended. Barb turned the news off with a concerned look as she turned her wheelchair to face me.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Like always we do, beat as many son of bitches as we can. If they want to collect the bounty, then I'll say bring it on." I stated, "Let's get to work."


End file.
